


My husband's lover

by sebaciel_relatable



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaciel_relatable/pseuds/sebaciel_relatable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of being married to the man of her dreams ,lizzie finds out he was cheating on her all the time.who will Ciel choose ? His loyal wife or his longtime secret lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Not the Ciel i know'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fort passing by hope you enjoy :)

“Do you, Elizabeth Midford, take Ciel Phantomhive as your loving husband, to care for him in sickness and health till death do you part?”  
Soft tears fall from dark green eyes, a wide smile full of love and joy as she looks at Ciel and then back at the priest.  
A small nod.  
“Of course, I do.” The church is filled with sounds of applause, but it is cut briefly by the priest’s speech.  
“Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take Elizabeth Midford as your loving wife, to care for her in sickness and health till death do you part?”  
Silence.  
Everyone waits nervously for Ciel to answer.  
He’s sweating. Unsure, he looks at the crowd of guests, then at Lizzie, who is now staring at him with a confused, upset expression.  
Don’t you want this, Ciel? Don’t you want… me? Oh, how he despises that innocent look.  
He finally looks at the priest, his lips moving to speak, but somehow he must stare at the guests again, as if searching for a certain person’s approval.  
“I, I…” he stutters.  
“I do, I do!” he repeats quickly, as if afraid of changing his mind at any given moment. Lizzie exhales in relief. For a second, she thought he might say no.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.” Applause, tears of joy as the two share their holy kiss.

 

Lizzie can still remember the event as if it were yesterday.  
She had waited so long to become Mrs. Phantomhive. If the blonde girl did anything perfectly, then it must be loving Ciel. She takes it as a duty, something she was born to do. He is family. All she has.

After the death of his parents in a horrible car accident, Ciel had left England, leaving behind a devastated Lizzie. He moved to the US with his aunt, Madam Red, and Tanaka, the old butler. They were all that was left to him. He wanted to start a new life and get over the tragedy. The mansion reminded him of his parents. Their scent lingered in every corner. But he promised to come back. Lizzie waited, years and years. All she knew was that he was attending one of New York’s biggest business universities. They managed to keep in touch, though. Lizzie was patient only because she loved Ciel. Years later he was back, now a full grown man ready to run his family business on his own. During the years Ciel spent away, Lizzie’s father had dealt with the Phantomhive money and paperwork. Now it was time for the young heir to take things into his own hands. Ciel proposed to Lizzie only two days after his arrival in London. They threw a big party and officially announced their engagement. A year after, they were married.

Lizzie wanders the halls of the huge mansion. She stares at the big clock on the wall. It’s two in the morning, and Ciel is not home yet. Weird. He has been acting strange lately, leaving his wife alone till such a late hour. “My lady, is there anything I can help you with?” an anxious Paula asks. “I heard the sound of your heels and assumed you must be awake. Waiting for Master Ciel? Perhaps I can wait with you.” “I am all right, Paula. Go back to sleep,” she smiles back. “As you wish. Please wake me up if you ever need anything.” Lizzie only nods. Feeling tired, she turns out the lights and sits on the expensive couch in the living room. She closes her eyes, but feels a sudden kick. Smiling, she softly caresses the barely visible bump on her stomach. “My, my, won’t you let mama take a bit of rest?” Lizzie is pregnant on her 12th week. 

The lights of Ciel’s Mercedes, now parked outside, are the only things that illuminate the dark room. He is finally here. He walks towards the door and twists the keys to get it open. But Lizzie unlocks it first. Pale skin, dark bags under her pretty eyes. How long has she been waiting? “Lizzie? You’re still awake?” “Yes, you know I can’t sleep without you.” She reaches out and hugs him warmly, her golden curls resting on his shoulder. In return, Ciel only pats her back, moving her from his path so he can get in. Cold. She can’t and won’t let it show. A smile, yes, a fake smile will do. 

“W-where have you been?” she stammers, following him to their wing. “Work!” Same answer. Lizzie knows he is lying. But she can’t tell him, no. She can’t display weakness in front of her beloved Ciel. Not now, not ever. She is a lady and a strong one at that. Ciel starts to get undressed. Lizzie approaches him again, hugging him from behind. “I missed you,” she confesses, inhaling his scent. He smells of nicotine. But Ciel does not smoke. “Not now, Lizzie, I am tired.” He hasn’t touched her in months. Always the same weak excuse. He leaves her again to take a shower in their private bathroom. A tear cuts a path down Lizzie’s cheek as she checks herself in the mirror. Isn’t she enough? Is she disgusting? It must be the weight she gained because of the damn baby. Now Ciel hates her for being a fat, disgusting housewife. Maybe the one he’s seeing is a much thinner work colleague. Buzz, buzz… 

It’s Ciel’s phone. Maybe it’s the damn bitch, sending a text to thank him for the good fuck. Suddenly angry, Lizzie rushes to check the phone, ignoring the tiny voice that shrieks a warning cry from the corner of her mind. She unlocks Ciel’s iPhone and looks at the screen. A message from “Sebastian Michaelis.” Thank you for everything Goodnight, it reads. She scrolls down to read the whole conversation. 8 hours ago: S.M. — are you coming? C.P. — yes, im on my way. Just when she is about to read the rest, Lizzie hears the knob of the bathroom door twist. Quickly, she locks the phone and puts it back on the night table, wincing at the clumsy clattering noise it makes. 

And suddenly Ciel speaks from the doorway. His voice sounds almost normal, but Lizzie thinks she can detect an undercurrent of something. A tension that matches hers. “Still awake? It’s not good for the baby’s health. You should get some sleep.” The baby this, the baby that. Maybe he just married me to have Phantomhive heirs, she thinks. “Ciel?” “Umhum?” he hums, vaguely inquisitive, as he dries his hair. “Do you think I’m fat?” Uncertainty swims in those dark green orbs, which glitter with yet-unshed tears. Her husband doesn’t notice. “Fat?” he chuckles. “You barely eat.” The statement in itself is perplexing. Shouldn’t Ciel be concerned that she “barely ate,” if only (again) for the baby’s sake? She doesn’t know whether to take it as a criticism (“Why, Lizzie, it’s not good for the baby’s health.”) or as a compliment (“Oh, yes, you’re so beautiful, darling.”). She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, slowly blinking and betraying her confusion. 

Now that Ciel is fully dressed, he sits on the edge of their bed. Fingers fly as he swipes, taps, and consults his phone. Lizzie’s heart stops. In the glow of the phone’s light, Ciel smiles. Lizzie swears she sees him play with his dark blue locks as he types an answer to Michaelis’ text. Why is he so happy? Can it be he’s having the whore’s number registered under some guy’s name? No… wait. She remembers now. This is Ciel’s best friend. His only friend. They’d met in New York and had attended the same college. He’d even introduced her to Sebastian. Tall fellow, always wearing black, with intriguingly red eyes. But why would Ciel lie about visiting his friend? The phone buzzes again and Ciel rushes to answer it. A big smile spreads on his face, reaching his eyes in the blue-white light of the phone’s soft glow. A genuine smile, Lizzie realizes with a shock. She should know; when has he last looked at her like that? He nibbles at his lower lip, as if unaware of how teasing… no, coquettish he looks. (Lizzie shudders, remembering that word from old-fashioned romance novels she’s read). She saw him. He’s just like a teenage girl receiving a dirty SMS from her boyfriend. Something smells fishy. 


	2. Chapter 2:'Guilty pleasures'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) it's me again , sorry for not updating i had exams right after the hollydays so been a bit busy :/  
> anyways , hope you'd enjoy this chapter and thanks for passing by ^_^

Ciel’s POV

I lie down on the king sized bed,all naked , breathing heavily , body coverd with beads of sweat .My eyes are hazy and full of tears , saliva is dripping down my chin , i feel so dizzy , it feels like i’ve been high , it feels like am on drugs .

-But he’s my own brand of heroin-

His musk , his sweat .Damn this man has his own fragrance. 

He bites my lower lip ever so gently , i stick out my tongue shamelessly , searching for another forbidden kiss .The taste am addicted to .

-He smirks-

Bloody hell ! how can a human being be this attractive ?

“My ,my , you never get enough do you ?”

What am i supposed to say ? i can’t lie this guy knows me better than i know myself .There are no lines between us , he’s the only one i can stay true to .

My whole body aches already , my butt is sore .He is a damn beast in bed. but i want more .

-More, more,more...give me more already-

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down , closer to me.

“And you never shut up do you ? Why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours in something more use-” 

i don’t get to finish my words as he attacks my mouth like the hungry monster he is .

-I moan-

-he grins-

No am not ashamed of my lewdness , he drives me crazy and i am not afraid to admit it.

I open my mouth letting his tongue invade it . He sucks mine . I scream so loud . Our bodies start to move again, i feel myself getting hot for the third time this night .He can feel my erection rising once more .How embarassing . our jaws , bodies move together , he squeezes my smaller frame with his long , strong arms. We finally break the kiss to get some air .

“ Ngh, p-put it in , huh , p-please S-sebastian.” I pant .

He looks at me with half lidded eyes , licks his lips and spreads my legs wide .

-I hear my phone buzzing -

-He stops- 

we both know who’s calling , we know.

He looks at me ,dissapointed and hurt .Then moves away to sit on the other end of the bed . ‘Fuck ‘i curse under my breath .

i collect my phone from the floor , as expected it was my wife .Yes am fucking married and expecting a baby too . Call me a liar , call me a cheater , but only in darkness , i can feel human, only alone with him i can feel alive.

~~Earlier that day ~~

 

“Sieglinde , i need you to council all the meetings i have for the afternoon , i’ll be leaving early .” I ordered my secretary .

“But sir , you have an imporatant meeting with mister Trancy , you’ll be discussing ...”

“Wasn’t i clear enough? Council all of them. Understood or do i need to repeat myself?” Nothing is more important than my beloved Sebastian , he was out of town for two weeks .Work has been keeping him away from me and today i’ll finally get to see him again . Just the thought of him makes me smile .

“Y-yes sir .” 

“You can have the rest of the day o-.” 

“ My dear Ciel it’s always a pleasure to see you .” The most disturbing voice just spoke up .

“ Mister Trancy i’m sorry , but sir Phantomhive was just about to leave .”

“ leave ? he already knows we have a private meeting , don’t we darling .” How i despise this creature.

“ I need to leave Mister Trancy am sorry “

“ oh no need for us to be formal around each other , do we heaven ?” 

i shot him a glare dripping with hate .

-No one, just No one calls me that but Sebastian-

“did i hit a nerve , heaven?” he smirks, i grit my teeth . He knew everything and i hated that fact as much as i hated him.

“Now Ciel , let’s be more professional .there are some papers here you need to sign as the CEO of the Phantomhive companies or have you forgotten we’re partners ?” This guy was blackmailing me and i hate being played with .

“ What do you want Trancy ?”

“just an hour from your precious time.” He so close , whispering in my ear i feel disgusted .”Or shall we call lizzy and tell her where you’re heading next ?” an evil smile.

“Get into my office .” I demanded.

“Sieglende, you can leave! “ 

“yes sir.” 

I follow Alois to my office , he was bending over the table in a very vulgar way .

“ Now ciel , we both know that there are no papers to sign right ? am here just to see your pretty face.” he laughs .

Since he found out about my affair with Sebastian , he has been using it as a threat to make me do whatever he wanted.

“Why don’t you do me like you do him ciel hum?” 

Alois Trancy, your tipical spoiled brat who lives just to ruin others ’lives, and happens to find an interest in me .We used to be friends aswell as cowerkers. But once he confessed his undying love for me , i rejected him saying i was not into men and that i loved my wife . I lied, i was into one man and loved him and only him. Once he walked on me and Sebastian making out in my office and since then my life was forever ruined .

“ or is he the one who always tops ? were you going to meet him?”

“It’s none of your business .” I crossed my arms.

“You know Ciel, with just one call i could make out of your life a living hell , so don’t make me angry .” I hated this situation .Alois and Lizzy were good friends and he can indeed tell her everything.

“what do you want from me ?”

“i like you when you get serious .shall we dance?” 

we spent the hour dancing . He would often visit and ask me to do ridiculous things like dancing and shouting ‘olé’ , playing chess he’d even spend minutes just glaring at my face , but i’ve never allowed him totouch me of course. I swear he’s a real psycho

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ your time is over, you can leave.” i yelled.

“bye bye Ciel , see you next week.Oh and send my greetings to Sebby.” he winks.

How dare he nickname my man i swear am going too kill that bitch one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I leave the building as fast as i could , driving away . We agreed to meet in his appartement . It’s already 6PM .That tard waisted my time.

-Bloody hell -

[Are you coming?] my lover sent me an sms.

[yes ,am on my way ] 

I sped up .I’ll be there as soon as i can love .

~~~~~~~~~~~

Here am i after 30 minutes standing in front of his door ringing his bells. Hands shaking , heart hammering i feel like a teenager in love . He finally opens, and i can no longer feel my heart . He smiles and takes me in his arms . I close my eyes and burry my face in his chest inhaling his smell.

-I missed him -

“My heaven .” He whisperes softly kissing my forehead “i miss you .” I look deep into his his marroon eyes gleaming with a unique shade of red . 

-Red color of love and passion- 

“I missed you too .” i confessed , standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him.My lips are burning to meet his . My fingers burried in his dark ebony locks .His arms around my waist. We waist no time and head to his room , taking off all our clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~

He puts on his trousers back , pulls a cigarette from his pocket and embraces it with his fineline lips .

-I feel jealous- 

Those lips belong only to me.

“ You should go back home .” He says as he exhales another breath full of nicotine .

\- He’s angry , he smokes when he’s fed up-

“This is just no right Ciel.” He screams “I feel dirty “ he lights another cigarette.

I feel dirty too , but...

“ Sebastian , loving you is the only right thing i know .” I hugged him from behind , plant a kiss on his long pale neck.

“put on your clothes , your wife is waiting .” He stood up , ignoring me.

“ don’t do this to me you know i love you baby.” i snuggle my still naked silhouette closer to his. I was smaller , much smaller than him.He was so tall and hung about 6,3 feet while i was only 5,8.

“I love you too , but you should go back home .” 

-he was right-

I get dressed again .

“I’m leaving , good night.”

“come here .” he gives me one last agressive kiss to get lost in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I headed home , it was almost 2AM , i hoped lizzy would be asleep by now.I don’t want to face her.

But to my surprise , she was the one to greet me at the door. Her face looks tired , My bad , i can telll she was waiting for me, without getting any sleep. She hugs me , i feel bad for both him and her. I feel guilt ,specially when she says she loves me.

She asks where i’ve been , i lie as usual and say at work , then completly avoid her to go take a shower , as if the hot waters will wash my sins away.

I do care for lizzy but..

it’s Sebastian i love , i’ll never be sorry for every moment i spent with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , leave me coments and kudos if yoy want . ^^


	3. Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while his wife was away praying in the church , Ciel chose to worship his lover's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me again , and no, i haven't given up on this story .Sorry for not updating but a lot of shit happened , i had to close my tumblr account on which i used to post every new chapter .I hated the drama i got caught in, people called me a bad person for shipping Sebaciel , got tons of hate and threats and really couldn't handle it .But here i am again , yes i never learn , i still ship sebaciel as hard as i used to and won't quite like ever.Also i like to fiish what i started so i'm going to finish this fic , i don't care how bad my writing skills are i still need to finish it .Ayways thanks for your support <3 PS: i need some help if anyone is willing to check and correct any grammar mistakes in the fic , i'd be more than thankful and ofc you'll get your credits ^_^

ciel's pov  
"You are my heaven! " he panted against my ear .oh,I could come just from these words .  
His breath hot against my neck, wrapped in his long toned arms, his thick large dick moving inside me , reaching places i didn't know existed in my body .I was ready to meet my end,just like that.Naked , sweaty , moaning like a bitch , feeling every muscle of his divine body .Yes i was ready to die ,happy .  
I don't believe in god , but he looked so godlike that i thought he might be the lord in disguise,or maybe the devil himself. He was mine , my own god, no my own demon .  
Baby make me recite prayers , as you pound inside of me as hard as you could , spank me whenever i make a mistake .Fuck me till i can't even breath , Amen , harder, faster, Halleluajh baby .  
I'll be the only Heaven you need , Amen my love . I don't need them to tell me that i'm sick , that i already know .You are my Biggest mistake , my ultimate Sin , i love my sins ...I love you.  
Holy water ! I don't need that , i can soak myself in your hot seeds and call it holy.Jesus i don't need him , i got you .  
Only here we can be humans, only here we can be alive .Darling , call me your heaven , i'll call you my lord .Touch me , feel me , don't listen if they say it's wrong .Let's be wrong together , let's be sick together .let's scream and come at the same time , as the church bells ring. let's burn in the fire of our desire .She's not here , we don't need to worry about her .She've been fooled by their sweet talk about purity , oh guess what Sebatian! She prevented anyone from touching her before mariage, she said she wanted to keep herself 'clean and pure' for me .While i was having fun with you in NYC, feeling your dirty kisses everynight all over me , Lizzie stayed faithful and true to me.  
She's more like an angel , am not the one for her .I'm corrupted to the core the one i need is a sick man like you Sebastian, who doesn't mind sleeping with a married guy who's expecting a baby,On a sunday morning while everyone is praying and asking god for forgiveness.Oh love ,believe me when i say , that you're the only one who can make me pray.  
____  
earlier that morning  
"Ciel wake up ." lizzie whispered softly in my ear."what is it lizzie, let me sleep for heck' sake.I'm tired" i groaned in protest , opening one lazy eye.She was fully dressed .Ready to go somewhere ? Oh wait it was sunday !  
"but darling , it's sunday you promised to go to the church with me remember ?" Did i ?.I don't really remember making such a promise , as far as i knew , i hated churches , i hated everything about sundays,except the part where i gt to see Sebastian of course."I can't , i have an important meeting with the CEO of the Michaelis companies." Yeah a meeting that i can't skip!a meeting in bed if you know what i mean,i thought to myself smirking at the thought ."Cieeel, always working even on sundays , you need rest ." she pouted " I know love , but it's an important meeting and i can't miss it." oh lizzie, if you only knew how much i needed to see him."Alright then , i have to go mother and father are wating for me ." she sighed and left,finally giving up .I made sure she was gone , then jumped out of bed , got ready and headed to Sebastian's place.Our sunday ritual shall begin.Amen.

____  
Sebastian's POV  
He rings my bells and i always answer his desprate calls. I was not a man of faith , but i believed in 'heaven ' , my Ciel , my paradise.  
his sweaty small body fitted perfectly in my arms, and i loved it.On a sunday morning , while his wife was away praying in church , he chose to worship me.He called me god .I called him heaven .Together we sinked in the ocean of forbidden love , on one fine holy day .Together we bought our tickets to hell , and we know it's already late to regret it.Amen to that.  
____  
lizzie's POV  
i prayed to god for love , for happiness.I prayed for Ciel , the love of my life and i prayed for our awaited baby.I hoped , it would be a healthy one.I hoped for a boy too, a Heir , one that could carry the Phantomhive's name .That would keep Ciel by my side, since apparently he only married me for breeding reasons.That fact really made me sad.But i loved Ciel, and so i would continue to pray for him .May god guide you to the right path Ciel , Amen.


	4. second anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone who's helping me edit this story specially seiko and il_chat_noir ^_^

Today , we are celebrating our second anniversary .

The servants did a great job decorating the manor . I wouldn't expect less from the Phantomhive servants, after all, they were hand selected by me .I grinned at the thought.

The main entrance was turned into a large ,elegant Ballroom. The polished dancing floor was surrounded by dining tables on which was placed a set of fllowers with different shapes and colors . Tanaka the butler was outside to welcome the guests as it was time for them to arrive . He started playing the piano , when everyone gathered , cool calming music filled the air . Mei rin and paula charged with serving the drinks. I swallowed as the room became crowded . I wasn't one for parties , i hated populous ,full places .But it was Lizzy's idea and i can not say no to such angelic, innocent eyes .At least if i can't love her _for real_ , i can still pretend in front of her family and friends to be that faithful , caring husband .Butonly satan knows i was far from being faithful. 

To be honest , the fact that i was no good for lizzy , saddened me to no end , but there's nothing that i could possibly do , the damage is already done and there's no turning back !  
Once you get a taste from that one forbidden fruit , You can't help but _crave_ for more .I can never imagine this life without Sebast- 

"Mister phantomhive?"  
A familiar voice pulled me away from my deep thoughts. I raised my head to meet with a tall blond man standing right before me with a smile . It was Aleister Chamber, mostly known as  
Viscount Druitt.  
" Oh , glad to see you here Viscount Druitt, am sorry for being a bit absent minded" I apologized with a smile.  
"It's fine , all i said was that you have such a pretty wife." He remarked pointing at Lizzy who was now standing right next to her brother Edward . And he was right she indeed looked marvelous.

she was wearing a backless floral sirene dress with long sleeves ,that shaped her slim body perfectly , showing her small pregnancy bump .She was smiling and greeting one of the guests , whom i assumed to be a male given his tall silhouette and large schoulders .His face though ,was hidden by this of lizzy so it was hard for me to recognize him.  
Now he was kissing her hand ! And for the first time i felt jealous over Elisabeth.  
"Please do excuse me viscount , but i need to join my wife." I said then turned my back ,not even giving him the chance to respond and walked my way to where lizzy was standing .  
As i got closer , the man in question's identity was revealed . And i could no longer feel my heart when he looked my way !

It was no one other than Sebastian !

"Oh Ciel , look who's here!" lizzy smiled pulling me by the arm .I was shocked that i couldn't even move a muscle .  
"Why did you invite him ?" i whispered in lizzy's ear.My lover isn't supposed to meet my wife .Oh what a mess !  
"why wouldn't i ?he is your _bestfriend_. Now come say hello. " she took my hand and pushed me right in front him. "Why hello there, Ciel , longtime no see!" longtime eh ?! What a bastard ! Unless he'd like to consider 12 hours as ' a large amount of time '. 

The way he was looking at me with hunger in his eyes wasn't helping the situation . Like a demon ready to feast upon my soul , his eyes traveled down my body that was covered in a plain midnight blue suit .He admired every inch , every corner of it and i swear , in the back of his mind , he was undressing me with his eyes.  
I couldn't help but stare too. He was breathtakingly beautiful as usual , he had his silky raven hair gelled back and was wearing a black tuxedo .  
Oh how i wanted to claim his body at that moment. Damn it , i can't be thinking about this right now .  
" You didn't think of invinting an old friend to such important event ! Luckily Lady Elisabeth was kind enough to call and inform me." He looked at Lizzy flirtatiously .  
"It was nothing," she chuckled shyly" and please do call me lizzy." I swear i could see a faint blush on her pale face as she looked him in the eyes .What now , is _my wife_ going to fall for my _lover's_ charms too ? 

"I was just busy with work , " i clearead my voice to get their attention and stop the awkward flirting ! "But i was going to invite you for sure ." i added , giving Sebastian a threatening look. 

"I see." he smirked without breaking the eyecontact .  
" I shall leave you now gentlemen , i need to go join my parents and my brother. " Lizzy explained before leaving .  
'But when did Edward leave ?' i thought . I must have been too focused on Sebastian that i didn't even notice his absence.I sighed. 

"was that jealousy in your eyes?" a hot breath hit my bear neck and i shivered .I had forgotten that Sebastian was still standing next to me .And for the first time i wished i wasn't standing all alone with him. He was so close , too close that i could smell him, taste him. I pushed the tempting thought away and made a step back , if i stayed any closer i wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing something i was sure i'd regret later.

"Aren't you going to answer me? " he crossed his arms and looked at me daringly. " i didn't hear your question ." I looked away as i answered , for his eyes were so distracting .I could swear that when he was horny they turned red.  
"Liar," he leaned closer , whispering against my ear"just admit that you were jealous of your own wife.What a bad, naughty husband." he chuckled licking my earlobe.  
My breath hitched, oh how i loved to be called filthy names by him.  
"S-sbeastian!" i moaned  
"My, my look at you all red , moaning like a bitch.You got turned on just from me calling you naughty?" he stepped back smirking.  
"Now Ciel, do compose yourself .You don't want for these noble gents here to think that the earl of Phantomhive is such a slut ,do you ?" he grinned tilting his head.  
"Argh, screw you Sebastian!" I cursed furrowing my brows.  
" Oh with pleasure , but you see , it seems that we can't do _it_ right now , we aren't alone my beautiful heaven." he lifted my chin with his index, only to meet a pair of blood red eyes."Only if you are willing to take me to some quiet place where we could be alone." he added.  


I slapped his hand away .  
"Stay away from for the rest of the night Sebastian, i don't want to get into some serious trouble .It's about my reputation." i started to walk away from him, but he pulled closer , putting an arm around my waist.  
"Come now my _sky_ , am sure there is an empty room in this large mansion of yours. See ,the thing is that i happen to be so hard right now and it's all your fault my _heaven_ .When i look at that tight ass of yours , i can't help but think about all the naughty stuff i could do to you ." he murmured, voice dripping with lust." Wearing such a tight suit was a very bad idea Ciel , now you should take responsability for your acts ."  
I was rock hard and couldn't wait anylonger either .  
"Follow me !" I ordered . 

I made sure lizzy was busy chatting with some friends of hers then made my way upstairs knowing perfectly that Sebastian was following .Luckily, no one paid us attention as they were all occupied by dancing and drinking. 

The only room i thought of , was my and lizzy's, the other rooms would probably be full of servants and/or drunk couples making out . I know it was wrong to cheat on my wife in the first place , let alone on her own bed , but it wasn't the time to think about ethics . _I was at my limits , and i needed release._

"Come in !" i made sure no one was around and i let him inside the room . I quickly locked the door , and attacked his lips immediately . We kissed and the whole world vanished away.His lips brushing against mine , they were fiery, passionate and demanding . He worked his tongue against mine , sucking and pulling at it.In that minty moment, my senses have been seduced and I could no longer think straight.I just allowed myself to fall like a victim in his large toned arms. This was wrong in so many ways ,but who cares.Not me anyways.  


The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I ran my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us and i could feel the beating of his heart against my chest. We pulled away for air .He looked at me with lustful eyes .His hair undone , his pupils blown and red .Oh, i could come just from this sight.

He bit down my swollen lower lip then ran his hand down my back and smacked my left buttock .I moaned at the lewdness of the act !  
He smirked then turned me around , pinning my againts a wall then started taking off my jacket and undoing by belt . Once my erection was free , he claimed it with his large palm giving it slow tough strokes.  


"oh shit Sebastian." i hissed .  
"Seems like am not the only one who's hard"he whispered against my ear. He unzipped his pants as well and freed his large hard member , then started rubbing it teasingly against the entrance of my butthole.  
" goosh, ngh," i cried , bending down and spreading my legs for more contact. "Please Sebastian , please ..." I panted pushing my hips against his hot dick.  
"please what ?" he teased , pushing only the head inside of me .  
"Put it in , please your dick i want it inside of me arghh!" I begged.  


And with one swift move he was all inside of me . I felt full and complete .  
"Nghh , good , so good , please move Sebastian." i groaned .He got bigger inside of me , i could feel every inch of his beautiful cock.  
He pulled away , then slowly pushed back. After few minutes he started hitting my prostate , and he increased his pace banging me against the wall fast and hard.  
"Oh, oh yeah , yeah there , there Sebastian , give more , more , nghh..." I cried and begged him to fuck me hard over over again.  
I could feel him panting against my neck .I could hear his growls.  
he had a hand around my right hip to fix me , his other free hand sneaked to my cock stroking it sofly and slowly . I was close , so close . Am c-comiiing S-sebast-" he covered my mouth when we heard some knocking on the door. 

"Ciel ? are you there ? the guests are waiting for you we need to cut the cake .I can't find Sebastian either." Lizzy asked.  
I bit down Sebastian's hand, who was still moving inside of me roughly , to keep myself from screaming as wave of strong orgasm electrified my body . "Ciel , Ciel answer me i know you are there!" she turned the knob but thankfuly the door was locked .  
"Ciel are you ok , am going to get the keys and open the door."  
Tears of bliss ran down my eyes, as i ignored her worried calls , my mind was blank at that time and i really didn't care if i got _busted_ . For all i was thinking about , was his raged breath against my neck , us coming together, and his hot seeds inside of me .

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you want me to continue ^_^


End file.
